Marceline
thumb Apariencia Marceline es una vampiresa, tiene la piel de color azul verdoso y tonos grises, cabello azul oscuro hasta los tobillos, es alta y delgada, sus ojos pueden variar de color, ya se rojo, azul, verde e incluso amarillo. Ella es una vampiresa inteligente y estilizada. Tiene dos marcas en su cuello, causadas por la mordedura de quien la convirtió en vampira. Habilidades ﻿﻿A diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales, Marceline es capaz de sobrevivir absorbiendo el color rojo de las cosas. Las habilidades de Marceline han demostrado ir mas allá de las de un vampiro común, por ejemplo, tiene poderes de levitación, telequinesis, invisibilidad, puede transformarse en múltiples monstruos, también puede revivir a los muertos y tiene el poder de retener los movimientos de la gente. Aún con esto, también tiene las debilidades de un vampiro normal como la luz del sol, las estacas de madera y el ajo. Además de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, cabe destacar que sabe tocar la bajo-hacha, cantar y componer. También puede tocar el banjolele. Curiosidades *Marceline podria ser una Tsundere (Una persona que es fria y malvada pero que en el fondo es tierna y amigable). *Anteriormente fue una humana mitad demonio pero tiene dos hoyos en el cuello (lo cual indica que la mordieron y asi se hizo vampira). *Al igual que su padre se convierte en un demonio al usar un collar. *Se apellida Abadeer como su padre. *Al parecer es llamada por sus amigos de cariño Marcy. *Finn a veces la llama mi lady, madam , ama o simplemente Marcy (Tal vez por lo que paso en Lacayo). *Marceline, aunque no aparece en el piloto, es considerada como uno de los personajes principales. *Su voz en inglés es expresada por la cantante estadounidense de 19 años Olivia Olson, que también interpreta la voz de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en "Phineas y Ferb". *Ella sobrevivio a la Guerra de los Champiñones al igual que el Rey Helado. *Marceline toca el bajo con la mano izquierda, sin embargo, es ambidiestra al igual que Finn. *En "Rastro de calor" se revela que los vampiros no pueden vencer a los fantasmas ya que es algo asi como "piedra, papel o tijeras" dice ella. Aunque quizá a lo que haya querido referirse es que una lucha entre vampiros y fantasmas no tenia el menor sentido debido a que los ambos son inmortales. *Se reveló en el Formspring del creador de Hora de Aventura, Pendleton Ward, dice que Marceline mató al antiguo rey vampiro y por eso se ganó el titulo. *Marceline es el personaje favorito de Pendleton Ward, ya que es muy misteriosa. *Marceline es uno de los pocos personajes con carácter mixto. *En cada una de sus apariciones es de noche, por que la luz la destruiría. La primera vez que estuvo de día fue en el episodio "Lacayo", donde casi muere por causa de jake pero rapidamente se esconde en la mochila deFinn para sobrevivir. *Marceline tiene momentáneamente un dedo extra en el episodio "Desalojo!". *Al único personaje al que Marceline le ha chupado la sangre es a Jake, en "Desalojo!" (pero este no perdio ni una gota metiendo su sangre en su pulgar con sus poderes). *Marceline tiene una contraparte masculino, Marshall Lee, realizada por Natasha Allegri, una diseñadora de personajes de Hora de Aventura. *Marceline es interpretada por la cantante Olivia Olson; lo curioso es que el Padre de Marceline es interpretado por el Padre de Olivia, se llama Martin Olson. *En la parte de "Desalojo!" donde Finn y Jake son echados por Marceline, y entonces ella después trata de asustarlos con una cara de terror; se ve que cuando abre la boca para hacerla le falta muchos de los dientes de abajo. *Andy Ristaino (un diseñador de personajes) dijo en su Formspring que Marceline es físicamente de 18-21 años. *Segun el episodio de ("Lacayo") Marceline se desintegra por el sol , pero en el episodio de ("Desalojo!") cuando cuenta a Finn y a Jake de sus aventuras por la tierra de Ooo cuenta que estubo en una escuela de peces bestias. En la imagen que muestra el recuerdo, aparece en el sol y no se desintegra, esto se debe a que sólo presumía con Finn y Jake. *De acuerdo con Andy Ristaino, ella no tiene color de ojos determinado, debido a que es una cambiadora de forma. Es por esto que, dependiendo de la situación, sus ojos son rojos, verdes, azules o incluso amarillos. *En el capítulo El Duque sale junto a algunas princesas. *En la pagina de Cartoon Network México (LA) a Marceline le dicen Marcelina. *En el capitulo Lo que estaba perdido le dice la verdad de amistad hacia la Princesa Dulce y se enfada con Finn por que descubre que solo quería salir con ellos. *Casi todas las canciones que ella ha cantado son sobre sus sentimientos o una anécdota. *En el intro, el bajo de Marceline es diferente. *Marceline no aparecio en De Mal En Peor o en Escalofrios a pesar de ser especiales de miedo. *Marceline es el personaje con mas atuendos usados en la serie. *Marceline ha llorado 6 veces, 2 en un mismo episodio (recuerdo de un recuerdo), cuando descubre que su papa se comio las papas y cuando termina con Ash,en el otro episodio, Lo que estaba perdido cuando discute con PB por la cancion y le escupe. Tambien lloró 3 veces en I Remember You Cuando el Rey helado no recordaba que lo que habia escrito era para ella, luego cuando estan cantando la cancion juntos al cantar todo lo que Simon escribio para ella y entender que la Corona fue la culpable de todo, y en el recuerdo de ella de niña sola en una ciudad en llamas y Simon secando sus lagrimas. *Ella es mas baja que su contraparte masculino Marshall Lee segun los dibujos de Natasha Allegri. *Podriamos considerar que Marceline y su padre (Hunson Abadeer) tienen los nombres mas "realistas" de la serie junto con el nombre real del Rey Helado (Simon Petrikov), ya que tienen nombre y apellidos comunes (esto se debe a que son supervivientes de la guerra de los hongos). *Andy Ristaino ha confirmado que Marceline no siempre ha sido una vampiresa. *Posiblemente, su capacidad para chupar el rojo de las cosas no sea mas que una excusa de los guionistas para no causar polemica, al poner sangre en una serie para niños. *En el episodio Recuerdo de un recuerdo se ve a Marceline con una camisa blanca y un gafete lo que indica que trabaja o trabajaba. *Durante la serie Marceline a tocado 5 instrumentos diferentes, el primero es el que usa en el intro de la serie y que aparece en el capitulo de Desalojo, el segundo y su favorito el bajo hacha , el tercero mas bien fue un banjo y aparece tocandolo en el episodio La Mounstrita de Papi el cuarto es un omnichord en I remember you unico instrumento qu ha tocado y no es de cuerda y el quinto fue una guitarra con cuernos que tocó en el episodio five more short graybles. *Ciertamente Marceline se desintegra con la luz del sol, pero basta con que su piel no sea tocada por la luz para evitar que se consuma. Ella puede protejerce usando un sombrero y guantes, una sombrilla o esconderce en un sitio cerrado como la mochila de Finn.de hecho ella puede salir de dia siempre y cuando este nublado como se vio en five more short graybles. *Marceline es tan popular entre los fans de la serie que actualmente se esta editando una serie de comics protagonizados por ella y la dulce princesa. *Marceline es el unico personaje mayor que no ha sido mencionado en un episodio que no haya aparecido. *Es dificil determinar la magnitud de sus poderes pero al parecer pueden trascender las de un vampiro normal a pesar de tener sus tipicas debilidades. en algunos episodios a demostrado una amplia variedad de habilidades como piroquinesia, telequinesis, habilida para levitar y flotar, rayos paralizantes,poderes de curacion y regeneracion, invisibilidad y sus ya conocidas transformaciones.algunos de estos poderes solo han aparecido una vez por episodio. *Ademas de comerse el color rojo de las cosas puede que ella pueda obtener energia y nutrientes de la comida normal, tomando en cuenta el asunto de las papas fritas, el hecho de que tenga huevos y otros alimentos en su nevera, y estantes, en el episodio de I remember you aparece en el fondo un pastel al que le falta una porcion, que absorviera no solo el rojo sino la jalea completa de unas donas en el episodio de Desalojo y algunas escenas que se muestran en algunos comics. *En algunos capitulos en donde enfocan la cocina de Marceline siempre hay algun recipiente con algun liquido rojo en el. *En el episodio de Lacayo, de algun modo Marceline hizo aparecer su bajo y una sombrilla para protejerse del sol. A lo mejor uno de sus poderes es hacer aparecer materia y objetos solidos cundo los necesite solo con pensar.esto se podria confirmar en su debut en desalojo, ya que para demostrar que como tonos de rojo hace aparecer una fresa con su mano la que luego le da de comer a Finn *Marceline cuida con recelo su bajo hacha pero al parecer a la unica persona a la que ha dejado usarlo es a Finn aunque solo fuere para matar a una planta. *Cuando a Adam Muto se le pregunto por que Schwabl no aparecia,dijo que murio *Cuando marceline canta ciertas veces solo canta sobre como puede destrozar a sus victimas *En I Remember You lleva una camiseta con un logo de No Fumar. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que sabe el verdadero nombre del Rey Helado, Simon Petrikov. *El nombre Marceline se basa en una amiga de Pendleton Ward, Marie, cuyo segundo nombre es Marceline. Pen describió Marie como alguien que le gusta la película de terror Psicosis y ropa oscura. *En la Canción del Diario Marceline dice que no tiene amigos, a pesar de que Finn y Jake son sus amigos, sin embargo, el diario abarca quinientos años de su vida y puede estar refiriéndose a un momento anterior. *En I Remember You cuando el Rey Helado se encuentra a la pequeña Marceline por los pies de Marceline se muestra unos cartuchos/balas de escopeta.Parece que trataron de matarla o que estaba escapando. *EnI Remember You, cuando marceline abraza al Rey Helado, el la trato de besar. *Las personas que han intentado besar a Marceline son: Finn y Rey Helado *En Rastro de Calor ella menciono que sus mejores amigos son Finn y Jake. *Casi toda la ropa que lleva tiene algo rojo. *Ella tiene una mala comunicación con su padre por comerse sus papas pero en el capítulo De Regreso a Nocheosfera que parece haberse amistado más. *Es una de los personajes mas queridos en la serie. *Según encuestas hechas en facebook y otras páginas, este es el 3º personaje favorito de los fans, despúes de Jake y Finn. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que llamó al Rey Helado por su verdadero nombre, Simon Petrikov. *Aunque Pendleton Ward confirmó que Marceline es su personaje favorito, en el Comic-Con de San Diego en una entrevista a Pendleton Ward dice que Beemo es su personaje preferido. *En el opening Marceline tiene en un pequeño momento los colmillos redondos. *Algo paso durante la Guerra de los Champiñones que odia al Rey Helado aunque en I Remember You se nota que tiene un cierto aprecio hacia el,por el regalo de Hambo. *Aparece en Finn The Human y en Jake The Dog en modo alternativa en donde se ve mas vieja y mas vulnerable. *Ella no tiene un atuendo oficial ya que el atuendo que usa en un episodio nunca lo vuelvea usar e incluso hay veces en que usa mas de un atuendo en un episodio y ninguno lo vulve a usar (no cuenta el traje que usaba de pequeña porque la guerra de los champiñones evito que no pudiera conseguir otro atuendo), la unica excepcion es que en el capitulo "Cineastas" uso el mismo atuendo que en "Llego de la nocheosfera" (al final). *Por lo visto tiene o tuvo una mamá como dice en lacayo "me recuerda cuando me raspaba las rodillas de niña y mi madre me curaba" puede ser que haya muerto en la guerra de los champiñones o solo se fue. *Al parecer espia a finn y jake ( como lo dijo en el closet de marceline) desde el episodio ven conmigo ya que ella aparecio en su casa en un monton de ropa *Ella es la única junto al Simon Petrikov que podria dar alguna explicación sobre la Guerra de los Champiñones *En el episodio El Closet de Marceline precisamente en su closet se puede apreciar entre sus disfraces, el vestido que uso en el episodio Lacayo. *En el juego finn saltarin ella esta en el dia lo cual le pueda ocasionar la muerte pero no le sucede nada. Puede ser un error del juego. *Al parecer en forma alternativa no fue mordida por algun vampiro asi que por eso murio en cuando exploto la bomba nuclear. *Al parecer extraña a Simon (rey helado antes de transformarse) ya que abraza al Rey Helado con tristeza. *Se sonroja facilmente ante alguna emocion fuerte, ya sea ira, tristeza o simple verguenza. *En I Remember You Simon Petrikov le regala a hambo rojo pero por alguna razon marceline no se lo comio. *En el episodio "Finn the human" se puede ver que marceline usa algunas cosas que uso en el episodio "Desalojo" como sus botas rojas y sus jeans. *Incluso alterna tiene las mismas orejas y el mismo color y tamaño del cabello. *Pese a ser considerada un personaje principal no aparecio en el episodio piloto y solo aparecio en menos de 20 episodios. *En all the little people ella esta en la lista C cuando ella es un personaje principal. *Marceline Alterna al igual que el rey helado parace robusta pero solo es su capa. Galería Marceline.a.png Chicle y Marcy-02.jpg Chicle y Marcy-01.jpg cueva.JPG|Casa de Marcy Marceline-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-32541216-816-979.png 72.png Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png Bad_little_girl.jpg marceline_by_watertae-d46ip8c.jpg Estilos de Pelo-02.jpg Categoría:Amiga de Finn Categoría:Rockera Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Personaje con un Pasado Triste Categoría:Personaje Extraño Categoría:Habitante de Ooo Categoría:Personaje con un Bajo Categoría:Personaje Musical Categoría:Personaje con un Hacha Categoría:Personaje que Cambia de Peinado Categoría:Personaje que Cambia de Vestidos Categoría:Personaje Heavy Categoría:Hambo Categoría:Personaje con Distintos Nombres Categoría:Marcy Categoría:Personaje Principal Categoría:Edad de Mordida 21 Categoría:Edad Actual 1000 Categoría:Personaje con 1000 años Categoría:Charliethedog1 Categoría:Vampira Categoría:Sobreviviente a la Guerra del champiñon Categoría:Guerra del champiñon Categoría:Guerra del Hongo Categoría:Guerra Categoría:Rock Categoría:Musica Categoría:Guay Categoría:Molona Categoría:Divertida Marceline Marceline Marceline Marceline Marceline Marceline Marceline Marceline Marceline Marceline Categoría:Creadora